Cystargos
Introduction ---- DRT-279021, or Cystargos, is the planet central of all aliens through out the universe, and the home to the other of at least 500 creatures. Planet Visuality and Creation ---- Cystargos is created at 1,000,000,B.C., which is the prehistoric time, due to the collision of two medium-sized stars (sized as the sun), the Star VVT-442667 and Star YGR-335919, in the location in the middle of Seynes-Vernadoss Star Systems, Dyarseus Galaxy. Cystargos is the only planet that looks like the orb, which creates various types of creatures there. Cystargos is the only planet with earliest prehistoric civilization, just like the mythical dragons. In its creation, Cystargos has lots of containments. In its inner portion, it's containments are Plasma and Atom. In its outer portion it has Plasmatic Synthetical Poison terrains and Plasma Poison seas, with existing lavas. Other Cystargos' Creature Details (from high-ranked scientists). *Original Name: DRT-279021 *Name: Cystargos *Diameter Sizing: 2,000,000 km. *Range from 'Sun': 945,462,521,780,366 km. *Gravity: Low-to-Average *Weather: None *Temperature (surface): -22°F *Temperature (air): -10°F *Value of Terrain: Very Low *Value of Inner Land: Low *Rotation: 10 years *Revolution: 1000 years *Atmosphere: Very Tight *Hydrosphere: Small Aliens and Other Creatures ---- This planet consists of approx. 500 creatures, here is a list of some of them (estimated except top 2-digits qualifying): (Legend Guides: 'Boss' is a boss means it is exist in the game star warfare. 'Alien' is an alien means also exist in star warfare). *Greantauras Dragon (pop. 1,500) *Siegfried Dragon 'Boss' (pop. 2,500) *Sean Dragon (pop. 150,000) *Cataurass (pop. 2,700,000) *Mistole (pop. 600,000) *Lava Arsh (pop. 2,000,000) *Sean Speedling (pop. 9,200,000) *Lava Speedling (pop. 6,900,000) *Speedling 'Alien' (pop. 26,000,000) *Plasma Slug 'Alien' (pop. 5,000,000) *Lava Slug (pop. 900,000) *Swift Troles (pop. 4,000,000) *Fire Ghost (pop. 320,000) *Wrath of Volmin (pop. 6,200) *Armorus Shellroid 'Alien' (pop. 700,000) *Wrath of Hybrid (pop. 37,000) *Wrath of Mantis 'Boss' (pop. 78,000) *Slargo Grunt (pop. 55,000) *Acid Bomber 'Alien' (pop. 7,000,000) *Crask (pop. 800,000) *Piranha Plasma (pop. 59,000) *Plasma Pit (pop. 19,000) *Poison Pit 'Boss' (pop. 59,000) *Lava Pit (pop. 18,000) (Rhino, Scorpion, Energy Fly, Serpent, and Panther come from Mithril development from Earth's animals and other species, resulting in form of alien) (Armorus Shellroid's nickname is armored armadillo, was called by UBW Humans during the discovery of Mithril and the planet UBW-594244) How Aliens Migrate? ---- It is the very big question in this planet, which, how those aliens were migrate from the very far planet Cystargos to UBW-594244?, they are some of the myth theories. *Greantauras Dragons Migration: This is the myth theory which the dragon guardian of aliens are migrating from very long range to the existing planet UBW, in unknown years, but approx. happened in 700,000 years before reaching the planet UBW-594244. *Aliens War: This is the myth theory which all aliens went to deadly, goring war, due to this lack of needs in poisonous chemicals, as year lasted in 900 years, and some aliens migrate to other parts of universe. *Planet Allignment: This is the theory, which, all planets in the universe is being aligned to elliptical shape, but is 0.0001% to happen, as aliens went to all planets in shortest way, as jumping through space gaps. *Mithril Rush: Many believe that Mithrils come from a supergiant star Tyran, which in the prehistoric time is called a Mithril star, which is the source of all Mithrils. Due to the crisis of mithril in this planet, never knows that aliens migrate to the star, but lost their way due to its large shape and hottest temperature, and very long range, as 100k trillion km., and about 50,000,000°C, so in lost travel, they discovered UBW-594244, the planet with many mithrils, too. Timeline ---- Here is the timeline from this planet and it's aliens: Category:Planet